peter_pan_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Lost Jungle Cubs
Meanwhile, Danny, Minnie, Mowgli, and Pudge were observing Neverland. "Oh, Danny, it's just as I've always dreamed it would be!" Minnie said, and then pointed to a small lagoon on the east side. "Oh look, Mowgli. There's Mermaid Lagoon!" "Golly!" Mowgli said as he looked northwest. "And the Jungle encampment." Pudge noticed Honest John's ship, saying "Oh, look! There's Honest John and the pirates!" Then, a cannonball was shooting at them. "Look out!" Danny called as he hid Minnie, Mowgli, and Pudge in the clouds and ducked as the cannonball went over them. Danny turned to Nala and said, "Quick, Nala! Take Minnie and the boys to the island. I'll stay here and draw it's fire." "Okay!" Nala said, as she took them to Hangman's Tree, where the Lost Jungle Cubs lived here. Danny whistled to him and teased him. "Honest John! Honest John, you fox fish! Here!" More cannonballs fired, but Danny dodged them all. Minnie saw that Nala was going too fast. "Nala! Not so fast! Please, Nala!" Minnie called, "We can't keep up with you!" But Nala was not listening. "Nala! Wait!" Nala reached to the island first and entered Hangman's Tree with lots of secret passageways. Six animals were sleeping and Nala tries to wake them up. One of them was a young orangutan with orange fur and a birthmark of a banana on his foot. His name was Louie, Prince of the Apes. The second one was a young sloth bear with blue fur, an aqua muzzle and belly, a crimson nose, white claws and toenails, and a brief tail. His name was Baloo, Louie's best friend. The third one was a young panther with black fur, yellow eyes, and a teal muzzle. His name was Bagheera. The fourth one was a young tiger with orange fur and black stripes, a white muzzle, paws, and underbelly, and a white tip on his tail. His name was Shere Khan. The fitfh one was a young gray elephant with two small white tusks. His name was Hathi. The sixth and last one was a young snake with olive green skin, dark brown spots, and yellow eyes. His name was Kaa. "One chance..." Nala said, as she pushed a club over. The club hit Louie on the head. "Ouch!" Louie groaned. The club fell into Baloo's arms. Louie saw this and got cross. "So." He kicked Baloo in the rear and he rolled over, almost squishing Bagheera and Shere Khan in the progress. "Hey, what's the big idea?" Bagheera snapped. "Who you pushing?" Shere Khan asked. "You, that's who!" Baloo said as he pushed them back. Angry at this, Bagheera and Shere Khan attacked Baloo. Soon, Hathi and Kaa joined in. They all got into a major rumble in the jungle. Nala pulled Louie's hair. "Wait! I have an order from Danny!" "Huh?" Louie stopped and said, "Orders from Danny? Hold it, guys!" Baloo, Bagheera, and Shere Khan had but bit each other's tail when it died down. "What's the orders, Nala?" Hathi asked. "Danny wants you all to get rid of the flying Minnie bird!" Nala said, wanting to get rid of Minnie. "A flying what?" Baloo asked. "Minnie bird!" Shere Khan said. "Minnie bird?" Bagheera asked. "That's right and it's flying this way!" Nala said. "Flying this way?" asked Kaa. "Danny's orders are...what?" asked Baloo. "We must stop the bird!" Nala said. "Smash it?" Kaa asked. "Kick it?" Louie asked. "Stomp on it?" Shere Khan asked. "No, like this..." Nala said and pretends to shoot with a gun. "Oh, shoot it down!" Hathi said. "Yeah, shoot it down!" the cubs agreed. "Great. Come on, I'll show you the way!" Nala said as the animals grabbed their weapons (crossbow, slingshots, and hammers). "Come on, guys. Let's follow Nala!" Louie ordered. Baloo, Bagheera, Shere Khan, Kaa, and Hathi rushed out from their hiding place and headed to the jungle, following Nala. They came to a best hiding spot in the mountain and saw Minnie, flying by. "There! That's the bird!" Nala said. "I see it!" Shere Khan said. "Me too!" Bagheera said. "OK, boys. Get ready to fire." Baloo said. The animals got out their weapons and waited as they begin to count down. "Ready, aim, FIRE!" They threw their weapons and Minnie almost got hit, but she lost her balance and fell. Nala came to watch. It looked like it would be the end for Minnie, but Danny flew right on time and grabbed her before she meets her doom. "Darn it!" Nala cried, kicking the dandelion with her tail in frustration. "Oh, Danny," Minnie said as she hugged Danny, "you saved my life." Nala got very furious and flew right through the leaf, burning itself. Pudge reached Minnie first. "Are you hurt, Minnie?" asked Pudge. "No, Pudge." Minnie answered. "Thank heavens, Minnie," Mowgli said as he landed next to her. "You might have been killed." Suddenly, Louie, Baloo, Bagheera, Shere Khan, Hathi, and Kaa are coming at them. Minnie, Mowgli, and Pudge hid behind Mowgli's umbrella. As they were fighting over who got the Minnie bird, Danny blew the whistle and the animals lined up in line and saluted Danny like their leader. "Well, I am certainly proud of you, you guys!" The Jungle Cubs' smiles became gloom. They stood in silence as Danny walked past them like a general. "I bring you a mother to tell you stories." Danny said. "A mother?" Kaa asked as Minnie looked at them, with a smile on her face. "And you shoot her down!" Danny cried. "Oh..." Baloo sobbed, "Nala said it was a bird." "Nala said what?" Danny asked. "Uh-oh." Nala gulped. "Well, she told us to shoot her down!" Hathi said. "Nala... Nala!" Nala emerged from the leaf. "What?" Nala asked, nervously. "Come here. You're charged with high treason, Nala. Are you guilty or not guilty?" Danny asked. "Well, I'm innocent." Nala said with a weak smile on her face. "Innocent? Don't you know that you might have killed her?" Danny asked. "Well, that's the plan." Nala said. "Nala, I hereby banish you forever!" Danny snapped angrily. "What?! That's not fair!" Nala cried and flew away to see her friends, Simba, Mufasa, Rafiki, Zazu, Timon, and Pumbaa. "Please, not forever!" Minnie pleaded. "Well, for a week then." Danny said, "Come on, Minnie. I'll take you to see the island." "Oh, Danny. The mermaids?" Minnie asked. "No, let's go hunting." Baloo argued. "Tigers?" Hathi asked. "No, bears." Bagheera and Shere Khan said in unison. "Personally, I should prefer to see the aborgines." Mowgli said. "And the jungle animals too." Pudge added. "OK, guys, go out and capture a few jungle animals!" Louie, Baloo, Bagheera, Shere Khan, Hathi, and Kaa saluted Danny. He then goes over to Mowgli. "Mowgli, you be the leader." Mowgli saluted, "I shall try to be worthy of my post. Forward, march!" Mowgli ordered as a general, leading the Lost Jungle Cubs into the forest. "Come on, kitty." Pudge said to his toy and went after them. "Oh, Pudge. Do be careful!" Minnie called. "Come on, Minnie," Danny said, holding her hand. "I'll take you to see the mermaids." Danny and Minnie flew off to the mermaid lagoon. Category:Fan Fiction